Final feliz 2 Uma outra história
by Thaissi
Summary: Aqui está o final alternativo da série final feliz. É continuação imediata de Dias iguais portanto não tem nada a ver com o final oficial.


**Gênero:** Songfic

**Spoiliers**:livros 1,2,3 e 4

**Capítulos:** 1 à Terminada.

**Nota da autora:**  Esse é o outro final da série  Final feliz, feito especialmente para so que estavam torcendo pelo Harry. ( A propósito, um abraço, Bruna!). Essa song começa no ponto em que a anterior parou  portanto refresquem suas memórias. No mais, obrigado a todos que me mandaram e-mails.

Lembrando que os personagens não são meus,pertencem à J.K. 

Final Feliz II – O outro fim 

    Ele abriu os olhos e percebeu que anda era noite. Sentou-se na cama e olhou ao redor, o dormitório parecia igual. Parecia... ao deitar-se novamente ele a viu.Estava parada em frente à cama de Simas, hesitante entre acorda-lo ou não. 

     Passou-se um minuto na espera e ela não deu sinal de ter decidido o que faria. Então, quando Harry já pensava em virar para o outro lado e dormir ela foi até o lado da cama e chamou baixinho: "Simas, acorde!"

      "E agora o que eu faço?" Harry pensou consternado. " Eu não quero ouvir a conversa dos dois mas também não posso me movimentar senão a Gina perceberia que estou acordado e ficaria constrangida." O casal agora estava sentado na cama mas o silêncio ainda reinava no ambiente e Harry foi tomado por uma súbita raiva. " Que mal há em deixa-la constrangida? Eu estou no meio dormitório e certamente esse não é o lugar certo pra ela estar com o seu namoradinho no meio da noite." Mas a sua raiva desvaneceu-se quando ele ouviu o sussurro dela. Teoricamente ele não devia escutar a conversa mas ele não conseguia deixar de prestar atenção."Também por que eles vieram conversar logo aqui não é?" A voz dela enchia sua cabeça e fazia seu coração palpitar.

   " Simas, eu precisava perguntar o que aconteceu contigo hoje à noite. Quando eu fui te abraçar, você simplesmente tinha sumido!"

   " Eu desisti, Gina. Cansei de chamar sua atenção a qualquer custo. Cansei de me perguntar quem é que você está beijando quando me beija. Cansei." O rapaz baixou a cabeça brevemente e da sua cama Harry pôde perceber a nota de tristeza em sua voz.

   " Simas, mas... por quê? Nós podemos continuar do jeito que estávamos, não? Eu não quero perder sua amizade." Gina protestou.

   " Mas eu não quero só sua amizade, Gina." Eu quero te abraçar sem perceber a sombra do Harry pairando entre a gente."

    À menção do seu nome, Harry desistiu de tentar não prestar atenção à conversa. Seus sentidos se aguçaram na tentativa de ouvir melhor. " Eu preciso saber se ela ainda gosta de mim" No escuro ele pôde divisar que Gina levantou da cama.

   " Por quê você ficar metendo o Harry no meio? Por que essa história de sombra agora? Por que você acha que não é você quem eu beijo?" A voz dela se alterou um pouco mas logo ela abaixou o tom novamente.

   " Eu só quero ter certeza, Gina e que você tenha certeza. Acho que mereço uma pessoa inteira e não só a metade." Ele levantou a cabeça e a encarou .

   " E o que te faz pensar que eu não estou inteiramente com você? Como eu posso te provar?" ela perguntou baixinho como se tivesse medo da resposta e voltou a sentar ao lado de Simas. 

    Cuidadosamente ele levantou os olhos dela fazendo com que ela o encarasse e sussurrou: " Namore comigo, Gina.Assuma nosso relacionamento."

     De sua cama Harry sentiu suas entranhas revirarem como  se o som daquela frase o enjoasse. " Como ele pode ser tão direto? Como ele se atreve a falar isso com a Gina? Deus, isso não pode estar acntecendo." Apurando o olhar ele viu Gina baixar a cabeça considerando a proposta. Parecia estar lutando consigo mesma. Mal pôde perceber a sua respiração entrecortada a denunciar o quanto  estava trêmulo e ansioso pela resposta. Por fim ela falou com a voz angustiada:

   " Eu não posso."

    O rosto de Simas sofreu uma leve contração mas ele logo controlou-se e quando  respondeu o tom era baixo.

    "Eu já sabia. Você ainda gosta dele,Gina."

     Ela murmurou algo que Harry imaginou ser um sim. Sua alma estava leve, e ele se sentia quase a explodir de alegria. " Ela ainda gosta de mim... eu quase não posso acreditar!"  Então ela se despediu de Simas com um beijo na boca e saiu do quarto.

     Só então Harry relaxou e deitou melhor na cama.Ao seu lado a cama de Simas estava vazia e o próprio se encontrava sentado na janela.Indecisoentre conversar com ele ou esquece-lo, Harry suspirou e ponderou: " Não estou triste pelo rompimento dos dois mas também não posso me omitir, o Simas sempre me tratou tão bem..." Decidido ele levantou-se e andou até a janela.

_Chega de fingir_

_Eu não tenho nada a esconder_

_Agora é pra valer_

_Haja o que houver_

— Eh... oi Simas.

— Ah... oi Harry. – Simas respondeu disfarçando o choro.

     "E agora, o que eu falo?" pensou Harry, extremamente sem-graça com a situação. " Se eu tocar no nome dela ele vai saber que eu ouvi a conversa" Um silêncio constrangedor pairou sob os dois até que Simas puxou assunto.

— Anh, você está fazendo o que acordado a essa hora?

— Acordei com sede e te vi aqui, resolvi perguntar se tá tudo bem. – Harry torceu pra que soasse convincente.

— Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. – Simas respondeu à pergunta não feita. – Agora eu só quero esquecer. – acrescentou mais para si mesmo do que para Harry mas este percebeu do que se tratava.

— Tem certeza? – ele insistiu.

— Tenho. – Simas respondeu finalmente controlando o tom de voz.

— Bem, eu... é melhor, eu vou dormir agora. – Harry balbuciou extremamente constrangido. – Qualquer coisa é so chamar.

— Não se preocupe – Simas respondeu soltando um sorriso fraco enquanto Harry se afastava. Então, seguindo um impulso chamou:

— Espera, Harry. – Harry voltou-se devagar e encarou Simas que continuou: - Faça-a feliz.

     "É óbvio que ele está falando da Gina."pensou Harry encarando Simas mas vendo que este sorria não pôde reprimir uma resposta:

— Não precisa pedir duas vezes. 

_Eu não tô nem aí_

_Eu não tô nem aqui pro que dizem_

_Eu quero é ser feliz_

_E viver pra ti._

     A despeito de não ter dormido bem ele acordou cedo no dia posterior. "Deve ser umas seis horas" pensou olhando pela janela. Decidindo deixar Rony dormir mais um pouco ele desceu para o salão comunal.

     O aposento estava deserto a não ser por uma figura ruiva que dormia em frente à lareira. Harry sorriu, aquele era seu lugar preferido quando tinha algo para pensar. Ele cruzou o salão e apagou o fogo pois o lugar já estava claro.Em seguida abaixou-se junto à poltrona passando a mão pelos cabelos da ruiva que suspirou.

— Acorde, Gina. – ele disse suavemente ao ouvido dela

     Ela abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e assustou-se com a presença dele.

— Harry! O que você... Eu dormi aqui? – ele respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e ela começou a ordenar o pensamento.

— Eu vim aqui pra pensar depois da conversa com o ... – percebendo que falava alto ela calou-se.

— Não precisa se explicar, Gina. – Harry respondeu com um sorriso. – Não estou te cobrando.

— É estranho, não? – ela perguntou depois de um minuto.

— O que? – Harry respondeu mecanicamente pois estiver observando-ª

— Nós estarmos conversando assim, agora. Ultimamente só temos discutido e brigado. – Gina respondeu com voz triste.

— É. – Harry concordou baixinho e em seguida acrescentou acariciando o rosto dela. – E é bem melhor assim.

— Acho que agora finalmente voltamos ao normal. – Gina completou um pouco sem jeito.

— Pois eu acho que nada mais vai ser igual, Gina. – Harry afirmou convicto, perfeitamente consciente da proximidade e do nervosimo que isso lhe causava – Pelo menos não pra mim.

— O que você quer dizer com isso, Harry? – Gina perguntou em um misto de ansiedade e emoção.

     Harry engoliu em seco. Era o momento. Seus dedos estavam gelado e ele podia sentir o suor frio descendo por sua espinha. " Por que é tão difícil?" Abriu a boca pra se declara e tomou coragem mas foi interrompido pela chegada de Rony e Mione que perguntaram:

— Gina,onde você estava? – Rony completou afirmando – hermione disse que você não dormiu no quarto!

     Por um instante o rosto dela esbranqueceu e Harry se perguntou como ela conseguiu manter o tom de voz firme ao responder:

— Eu estava sem sono e desci para pensar um pouco. Acabei dormindo aqui...

     Rony a olhou a certificar-se se nada tinha sido omitido mas, por fim, aceitou a explicação. Harry sabia que não era só isso mas não se manifestou.Sua atenção ainda estava voltada para controlar suas pernas bambas e disfarçar suas mãos geladas. Só então percebeu que Rony também lhe perguntava algo:

— E você, Harry, o que faz aqui?

— Acordei cedo demais e desci pra não acordar ninguém. Então encontrei a Gina dormindo aqui e a chamei antes que a McGonagall aparecesse.

    O rosto de Rony desaniviou e Harry enfim, deu um discreto suspiro de alívio. Então sentiu seu braço ser puxado e viu que Hermione e Gina já se afastavam na direção do retrato. Apressando o passo ele chegou pertodelas e pode ouvir " Depois você vai me contar direitinho essa história do sofá"

     Ainda era cedo e o salão principal estava fechado. Sabendo disso eles rumaram para a cozinha.Harry pode peceber que Haermione e Gina pareciam sem-jeito enquanto Rony estava completamente apático.Com um imperceptível suspiro ele adentrou pela cozinha e logo Dobby se aproximou e todos fizeram seus pedidos encaminhando-se para uma mesa vazia.

     Harry parecia um pouco distante e Gina e Rony discutiam quadribol animadamente. Mione apenas observava seus amigos, uma ruga de preocupação a marcar-lhe a testa. "Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa" pensou, seus olhos correndo de Gina,que já estava distraída em meio à conversa, para Harry, cuja expressão sonhadora embotava-lhe o rosto.Sem pensar muito,ela colocou alguns bolos no prato e,pegabndo seu copo com suco,sentou-se ao lado de Harry dizendo baixinho:

— A solução é simples, Harry.

     Ele assustou-se pois não percebera a aproximação e viro o rosto para Hermione que trazia um sorriso enigmático no rosto.

— Do que você está falando,Mione? – ele tentou transparecer inocência na voz mas sabia que os olhos o denunciavam.É claro que ele sabia o que ela quisera dizer.

— Falo da nossa amiga em comum,Harry – ela apontou Gina com o olhar – Acho que já houve tempo suficiente pra você decidir.

— Eu já decidi, Mione.- ele baixou a voz e encarou a garota. – Eu sei o que eu quero, eu sei o que eu sinto.Eu só não consigo...

— Harry,está na cara que ela gosta de você ou estaria com o Simas agora. – à menção do nome Harry involuntariamente endureceu a expressão. – ela só está esperando você falar.

— Eu vou fazer isso, Mione. Eu só preciso de tempo. – ele lembrou da conversa com Simas na madrugada daquele dia.

— Mas você sabe que ela não poderá esperar pra sempre. – Mione objetou.

— Eu sei. – Harry falou desanuviando a expressão e abrindo um largo sorriso. – Ah, Mione, eu não sei o que eu faria sem você...

— Terapia. – ela respondeu séria e os dois caíram na risada. – Ou beijaria a Cho , acrescentou mentalmente.

    Atraídos pelo som das risadas, Rony e Gina pararam a conversa e se aproximaram perguntando:

— Qual o motivo da graça?

— Besteira. – Harry respondeu mas Mione olhou significativamente para Gina que corou levemente.

_Pode me abraçar sem medo_

_Pode encostar sua mão na minha_

    Quando terminaram o café, Harry deixou que Rony e Hermione saíssem primeiro e segurou Gina pelo braço olhando-a fixamente, em um pedido mudo de espera. Em um instante de compreensão ela seguiu com ele para os jardins do castelo.Enquanto isso, Rony abriu um sorriso e murmurou audivelmente "Acho que finalmente eles vão se acertar" Olhando para trás Hermione respondeu automaticamente " Eu espero."

     O dia estava claro e o Sol era morno apesar do inverno.Harry levou Gina até um banco de pedra parcialmente reservado e eles se sentaram um pouco constrangidos. Silenciosa e apreensiva ela esperou que ele começasse a falar.

     Harry baixou os olhos nervoso.Novamente suas mãos gelaram e a gargante arranhou inexplicavelmente. Gina percebeu seu desconforto mas, determinada a deixa-lo falar continuou em silêncio. Jà impaciente com a situação ele começou:

— Er, Gina, acho que temos uma conversa a terminar.

— E você tem uma pergunta a me responder. – ela completou um tanto nervosa.

     Harry sorriu ao lembrar o conteúdo da resposta e passou a mão nos cabelos revoltos.Meio determinado abriu a boca pra falar mas o som não saía.Desistindo, ele murmurou:

— Eu não sei como responder.

     O silêncio ameaçava se abater novamente no casal mas foi impedido por um suspiro de Gina.

— Sinceramente pra mim você é um enigma, Harry.Eu desisto de te entender.

— Por favor, não desista de mim – ele segurou a mão dela com uam expressão terna no rosto – É difícil dizer para alguém o que você próprio acaba de descobrir.É difícil transformar amor em palavras.É assustador pensar o quanto eu amo você – as palavras saíram como um desabafo e Gina sorriu docemente e indagou, o coração batendo loucamente:

— O quanto é, Harry?

     "É hora de ser romântico." Pensou ele enquanto distraidamente tirava uma mecha de cabelo dela do rosto. "Eu preciso ser perfeito.

— Mais do que eu posso entender. – ele sussurrou encarando-a fixamente.

_Meu amor,_

_Deixa o tempo se arrastar sem fim!_

_Meu amor,_

_Não há mal nenhum gostar assim._

_Oh, meu bem!_

_Acredite no final feliz._

_Meu amor, meu amor!_

    Ela fechou os olhos como se estivesse extasiada e ele seguiu-a inclinando o rosto em sua direção.Antes que seus lábios se tocassem,no entanto,ela murmurou:

— Você me magoou muito, Harry. – ele parou a centímetros dos lábios dela e falou, deixando seus lábios se roçarem:

— Então me deixa reparar isso. Uma chance.

     Os olhos dela se fecharam novamente e dessa vez as bocas se encontraram para valer, em um misto de desejo contido e exultamento.Quando os olhos se abriram novamente,já abraçados,ele encarou-a que murmurou:

— Apenas uma chance, Harry. Eu não vou esperar pra sempre. – Os lábios se encontraram de novo e antes de se entregar completamente Harry pensou " Nem eu, Gina.Nem eu."      


End file.
